When did this happen?
by Elerz
Summary: Murdoc does something horrible. 2DxMurdoc. Kind of...
1. Chapter 1

2D watched as Murdoc slipped the bass guitar strap off over his head. It was fascinating, seeing someone turn from the greatest bass player to the most vile...Murdocish person ever. Yea, Muddz was mean, always smelled sickly like cigarettes and alcohol, and beat up 2D, but there was something 2D couldn't place about him. He was...Beautiful in his own way. 2D nearly spilled all of his pills. Did he seriously just have a daydream about Murdoc? These pills must be getting to meh head, he thought. Or maybe...

He took another look at the bassist, and tilted his head. "What're yhu starin' at, Face-Ache?" Muddz demanded. 2D shook his head, putting two of the pills into his mouth, dry swallowing them. "Jus' finkin'." Murdoc rolled his eyes and put a scrunched up expression on his face. "Jusss feeeekin!" he sneered. He mumbled something under his breath, then snatched Noodle's guitar outa her hands. 2D shoved the bottle of pills back in his pocket, scowling angrily down. What the hell was his problem?

Suddenly there was the sound of a few distorted guitar keys, then a snap, and a Noodle scream. 2D's head went up automaticly to Russel. He was smiling wickedly at Murdoc. "Now y'alls have went and done it. Noodz is gunna flip. I'd so do summin' about it, but it looks like she got it handled."  
2D looked over at Noods. It was not a pretty sight. She was standing stiff, fists clenched so hard next to her sides knuckles were white, and her face was red. Then he looked at Murdoc, and almost flipped a switch. He was holding Noodle's guitar by its kneck, the only thing holding it all together was a few broken strings.

Noodle opened her mouth a few times, then closed it. Then, she took a deep breath. "Murdoc... What the Hell did you do that for? You broke my guitar? Now what am I supposed to do? Hu? I can't just go and buy another one! That guitar held many memories for me! And you just go and break it! Sometimes I wonder about you, Murdoc Niccals!" Then she started going off in Japanese, all the time glaring at Murdoc.  
When she finally calmed down, she stomped out of the room, slamming the door. Muddz threw the broken guitar on the ground, droplets of blood flyiing from his hands. Probably from pressing down on the broken strings too hard, 2D thought, looking at Murdoc once again.  
"And you, you stupid Dullard, stop looking at me like that!" While he was going towards the door, he punched 2D square in the jaw, right as Noodle walked back in.

Noodle had watched 2D get beat up. Nearly every day. And her most prized guitar had just got broken. She WAS going to apologize, but screw it. Today was not her day. She stomped up to Murdoc, and before he could leave, she pushed him against the wall with her shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back. Close to breaking his arm, she snarled at him. "Apologize. To 2D. Now." Murdoc laughed evily. "Ahaw haw haw. Why would I apologize to that Face-Ache? I haven't done nothin' to him." Noodle twisted his arm up higher. "Because. You may be the leader of this band, but you started out with 2D. All you do is treat him like... Like the girls you bring home nearly every night. But worse. If he left, I'd leave, and obviously Russell wouldn't stay with you, then you'd be left with no one. So apologize now."

Muddz glanced over at 2D, who was craddling his face, sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry...Face- Err..2D." It was weird. It actually sounded like he ment it. Noodle dropped his arm and stepped back. "I guess some good comes out of being an Axe princess," she mumbled. Murdoc stalked out, rubbing his arm and muttering under his breath. Russell dissappeared behind him, leaving 2D and Noodle alone.  
2D got up from the ground, rubbing his bruised face. How did he even have the littlest crush on Muddz? No he wasn't gay... But... There was just something about Muddz.

2D walked over to Noodle and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry about chur guitar, lil' lady," he said, patting her back. "It's fine," she said, breaking away from the hug and picking up the pieces of her smashed instrument. Sighing and slumping out of the studio, she looked back at 2D. "I'll be fine. As long as you're here...2D-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

2D listend to the soft sound of Noodle playing her new guitar. Her notes drifted up and down his hallway. She knew that he loved when she did that. The singer sighed happily, relaxing on his bed. Soon, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He could still hear Noodle's guitar playing while he was asleep though.  
When he woke up, it was when Noodz' playing had stopped. He sighed, and decided that he could use a cigarette or two. He instinctivley reached to his bedside table for his pack. But, it was empty. I know there's a pack under meh bed, he thought. So he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled under his bed, shuffling through the huge mess.

As he was looking, Murdoc barged in. " 'Ey D, you g-?...Face-Ache?" Then he spotted 2D's backside protruding out from under the bed. He went and sat down on it, nudging 2D's foot. "Err...Yah Muddz?"

"Face-Ache, what're you doin'?" A sigh came from under the bed. "Lookin' fer a pack of cigs." Murdoc nodded. "Good. 'Cos that's the reason why I'd even come here..." He watched 2D's feet as they slowly moved from one side of the bed to the other. At one point, he traveled up a bit further, and looked at his legs. And then a bit higher...Then 2D turned over and Murdoc caught himself looking at 2D's crotch. S'not like Muddz could see anything. The singers pants weren't as tight, like Murdoc's. But still...

Then Murdoc felt his pants shrink a bit right as 2D came from under the bed, holding two packs of cigarettes. "Found 'em." He handed Murdoc a pack, then pulled out a cig and put it in his mouth. Murdoc busied himself with digging his lighter out of his pocket and lighting his cigarette. 2D raised an eyebrow and gestured to his cig. Murdoc sighed and leaned in close to 2D, lighting it with his own.

2D blushed. Murdoc had never gotten that close to him without hitting him...Except for in his dreams. "Eh. Thanks Mu'doc." They both took deep drags, then sighed out the smoke. How sweet it was to feel nicotine in your body after so long, Murdoc thought. He closed his eyes and took another drag, right as 2D started talking. " 'Ey...Muddz. Err... Can I ask you summfink?" Muddz opened his one red eye and looked at D. "Mmm?" 2D took his cig out of his mouth and held it between his fingers, knocking off some of the ash. "Err, well. I was wonderin'. Please don' beat me up, or nuffin', but err...Do you..." He sighed. "I'm tryin' ta say... Do you like me? Like, more'n a mate?" Murdoc leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Yew wanna know the truth, D?" 2D nodded slowly. "Yah. I do love you. I've loved you ever since I wrecked yer eye." 2D dropped his cigarette and ground it into the floor with the heel of his foot. "Err...I love you too, Muddz..."

Murdoc grabbed 2D's skinny waste and scooted closer to him, gently putting his lips on the singers. Murdoc instinctivly pulled 2D onto his lap and slithered is snake-like tongue in between the gap in 2D's mouth. He felt 2D shudder, and ran his tongue over the gap in his teeth again, then slithered his tongue out of the singers mouth and slowly pulled away...


End file.
